ALWAYS ONLY YOU
by Adrenaline junkie46
Summary: Tobias leaves tris when they are kids in Arizona and in the years Tris develops cancer. soon she moves to chicago and learns she does not have much time to live and her health is in serious condition. eventually meets the school starboy FOUR who she recognises as Tobias Eaton but he does not realise its his childhood love tris and bullies her. hatred blossoms into love.
1. Chapter 1 about tris

**Hey guys ...This is my very first fanfic...I am really excited about this..And i am gonna make sure this fourtris story is realistic as possible and not some unrealistic boring storyl!!i hope u enjoys...and pls giv some support.thx**

Tris pov

Everyday, life is the same for me.This is my life.I am Tris prior and this is my story.Well my full name is Beatrice prior.But i wanted a new a change in life...something that defined me.Beatrice died and Tris surfaced.

My heart was shattered into a million fragments when,the first love of my life left me.His name was Tobias Eaton.We met each other when i was 6 year old and when he was 8 years old as we were neighbours.My family had moved into Arizona that time.He was my best friend,my first crush and my first love.we used to sneak out together and those were my best best moments.Tobias had the most beautiful mesmorising and captivating eyes in the world.One day he told me he loved me and he made a promise that he would only love me and no one else.I was literally over the moon.

I knew how his father tortured him and his mom left him and it ached to not be able to do anything about it.We even made a diary together.And i still write in it.We were like joyful lovesick puppies for two years until one day he told me he was leaving.He never told me where but on that day,he gave me a chain with a pendant of a half heart with the letter T carved on it.And he had the the other half of a heart as a chain with a T too.T for tobias and T for tris.when put together they would form TT.

Its been 8 years since i last saw him.Those 8 years were the hardest days of my life.I developed cancer after he left.It was not serious then but it is definitely serious now.My doctor told me,that my time is coming to leave this very place called earth.It had been a year since i moved chicago.Today is the first day of Divergent High.i am in junior year of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**so heres the continuation**

Tris pov

Todays the first day of school.I am really nervous.Who would be happy going to hell."Tris come down quick!".My mom's voice bellowed.

I grabbed a black tank top and my skinny jeans and changed as quick as possible.i also wore a sweathood on top and wore the heart pendant tobias had given me.I will never forget him after all he was my first love and going to be my last love.i wish i could meet him before i die.He said he will only love me but i know he would have forgotten i even existed.

i run down and grab a granola bar from the fridge and give a peck on my mom's cheek.Which she returns me happily.caleb is older than me by two years.i run outside of my house and spot him in his car patiently waiting for me.He has always been very patient and protective of me since he got to know i have cancer.i board the car and slam the car door shut."ouch" Caleb shouts covering his ears.

'sorry'

'its okay' he confirms

The school is just a 10 min drive from here.As soon as i arrive.Caleb and i proceeded to the school general office.

'Are you Beatrice prior and Caleb Prior,the new students?'A tall lean chinese woman asked.

we nodded in unison

'I am Tori wu.The school's principal.' After finishing the formalities and receiving the timetable caleb and i parted ways.

I head on to my locker.In a swish,I fall onto the ground with a thud.I look up to see a mocha skin coloured girl with sorry written all over her face.Unlike me she has boobs and curves.She looks tall and pretty with minimal makeup.'OH MY GOD!I AM SO SORRY!!'she practically yells.

'its okay' i get up when she speaks again.

'hey u must be the new girl.I am Christina!Do you mind if i see your timetable?'She ask politely.It was really obvious she was trying be friends with me.

Its a good thing right?

'sure'i reply putting on the biggest grin i have.She takes it and simply squeals.

i give her my confused look

'WE HAVE ALL THE CLASSES TOGETHER YAY!' She squeals again

i smile at her.She grabs my hand and we talk about each other while walking to our class.First day of school and i already have one friend.I am not really the kind of person who likes alot of friends and attention.Thats the last thing i want.

And of course i did not tell her about my past.Only certain close and dear people to me deserve to know it.And i am not planning to tell anyone.The day goes by peacefully,and Christina introduces me to her friends.Lynn and Al and Will.Basically the school nerds.

Time flies fast.Well isnt that obvious.Being carried in my own thoughts i walk following Christina to an seniors class.Well suprise suprise buddies.Tori got impressed with my results from my previous school in my report card and signed me into a senior's class which i have 3 days a week with Christina.She must have been smart too so we attend together.Thinking if things couldn't get any better i trip over something and fall.My nose hits the floor hard and i moan in pain.

I look up to see the something buts its a someone rather.The whole class erupts into laughter.My whole faces turns red in embarassment.I come face to face with the devil who did that to me.And thats when i see him.Tobias, **My** Tobias.

He smirks at me with a ocean of evil in his eyes.Suddenly i feel all my courage wash away.'Watch where u are going!PUNY BRAT!'he spits out venomly.My heart sinks at hearing this.My vision goes blur and thats when i realise i am about to cry.But i remind myself,'i will not show my weakness if this is how he wants to behave to me.Then fine be it'

But no matter what i say to my self.i feel a searing pain through my heart.Memories come to me in flashes.Him saying he will always protect me as if i am the only person he is living for and saying he loves me.

I shake it off my head and show him my middle finger.i run toward an empty seat near christina and settle my butt there.Christina gives me a look of pity.

'Hey mate,dont talk to that guy FOUR...He is the biggest jerk in the school.Zeke and Uriah are his worshippers for SOME BLOODY DAMN REASON which i dont know why?Oh yeah did i mention he is a MAN WHORE!!HE USES GIRLS AND BREAKS THIER HEARTS AND THROW THEM AWAY LIKE TISSUE PAPER!'

'And he always bullies the nerds like us whenever he gets a chance,he torments me everysingle day' she practically starts tearing when saying that.

As far as i remember his name was Tobias Eaton not FOUR.Whatever the shit name that is.I know i am in one of his bullying list already.I gulp not knowing what awaits me.But i know one thing and that is i will never tell tobias i am his beatrice prior.

 **HEY GUYS HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR?I AM TRYING MY BEST OVER HERE AND WOULD LOVE IT If you could give me some support.Thank u**.I AM SO SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER ERRORS IN THE SUMMARY.I WILL BE CAREFUL NEXT TIMES AND THANKS FOR THE THOSE WHO ARE SUPPORTING ME SO FAR.. LUV U


	3. Chapter 3

**so i might take time to upload but i will not abandon this story.**

Tris pov

 **2 weeks later**

It has been two weeks since i have been attending Divergent High.Well everything is going great(note the sarcasm).

I got kicked in the guts by the school sluts Nita and Molly for no reason.One of Four's sex buddies.Do you know my new given name?

Its Ms Virusbody.Simply whenever Four and my tormentors see me they make a reaction as if they want to vomit.I have cried lots in the toilet.But i will choose to remain strong as this is my precious year.I dont have much time.I plan on quitting school in about 3 months so i can focus on fulfilling my last wishes before i sleep forever.

I have always wished for falling in love and experiencing real true love like everyone does but the agonizing part is i dont have time to fall in love.No prince charming,no love story for me.

The sound of school bell wakes me up as i run out of my class to go home,i see Nita and Four sucking each others face in the corner.I squint my eyes in disgust and think of washing my eyes with dettol to erase what i just saw which i know is not possible unless i want harm done to my eyeballs.

Joy fills my heart when its time to head home and I turn around when i feel a forceful slap on my face.My face started to sting in pain.Realising the idiot who just slapped me was Molly i punch her in the nose.She quickly tackles me and a few blows later.Four gives me his hands.I look upto him in shock.I know something is not right.He pulls me up and slams my whole body against the locker.I let out a groan in pain.'Ms virusface did you know how ugly and scrawny you look?Probably you dont have anything under those cheap clothes of yours!'

He shouts.Tears stream down my eyes like a river.I cant take it anymore.He lets goes of me and walks away with a smirking Molly.Its just excruciating to have the guy you once love to describe you as piece of garbage.

I collapse onto the floor crying.Suddenly i feel a hand on my shoulder and i look at that person only to be met by warm green eyes.He looks at me in sympathy.'hey are you okay?' I shake my head

'my name is peter hayes.And you are?' he asks

'Tris' i reply

'hey dont cry,these are the times you have to stand strong upto Four and those sluts.i've been watching you since you entered this school.Four became famous because he was the school football quarterback and he lives with his aunt and uncle who are always away,thats why he brings in girls to pleasure him'

I smile at him for the advice and info and he helps me up.I see Caleb's in his car waiting for me.i mouth a goodbye to Peter and run into his car.Caleb has always been supportive of me.He looks at my slap mark in shock and ask me what happened.As soon as i told what happened he clenched his hands into a fist.I put a hand over his fist to calm him down saying i can handle things on my own.How long is this gonna happen?i'm just gonna be here for 3 months after all.

 **Hope you like it...I know its short sorry.But the i will try to make the next chap longer**


	4. Chapter 4

**so here's a new chapter.enjoy.** Four pov

'Hey four' Zeke nudges me.i playfully glare at him

'If you are man enough i dare you to pretend to be in love with the nerd Tris for 3 months' he yells in my ears.

i stare at him in shock.Being the school's playboy i gladly accept his dare as it has been boring these few days.Its always the same girls.And now i have a new target Tris prior.I dont know why she looks familiar to Bea but i know she definitely isn't Bea.I remember promising Bea that she will be the only one i love.I did not break the promise at all.I might have screwed a lot of girls but i never did love them.Not one bit.I will only love Bea.I hope to find her one day,i know she will hate me since i play with girl's feelings.But i will still love her even if the world dies.

Tris is different from other girls.She does not cling onto me or is attention seeking.Every time i look into her eyes,i see the fire burning bright.Same as Bea's eyes.So its gonna be hard for me grab her attention but I am the legendary Four.i can grab any girl's attention.

I quickly head to my class.This is the class tris is in with me.I walk in and set my ass on christina's seat which is right next to tris seat.Tris looks at me in shock.I smirk at her.She asks me go away but ofcourse i wont go.'Tris my bedroom door is always open for you'i wink at her.She rolls her eyes.Christina enters the class staring at me but moves onto another seat in fear.During the middle of the lesson ,i sneakily give her a peck on the cheek.

She looks at me as if she saw a ghost and slaps me hard in the face.Yup way to go FOUR.I mentally scold myself.

If i want to make Tris fall for me i have to take baby steps.Then when she is head over heels for me i will make sure i shatter her heart.

Tris pov

It has been two days since tobias kissed me.To be honest,i felt electricity flowing through me once his lips met my skin.It felt like olden times when he kissed me when we were kids.I miss the old Tobias.I would do anything to bring him back.

In these two days surprisingly no one has bullied me.hmmm...i wonder why?

'TRISSS' christina shouts from the other end

she runs to me and pats my back.I smile at her.'hey Chris,whats that for?'

'Haven't you heard?'

'Hear what?'

'Four threatened everyone who bullies you to stay away from you...If not he said he will kill'em!' Christina squealed.

'If i were you,I would watch out for him...He seems to be planning something,He hates you technically' she warns

I nod my head.I agree with Christina;Something seems wrong.Or maybe we are just imagining.Maybe he really wants to change for the better.But who knows.I am still gonna make sure he does not use me.And i plan on not forgiving him for a long time.I plan on forgiving everyone cus i am gonna die.I dont want to feel guilty when i die.

If only,Tobias was not like this.I could tell him everything and we can start over again.But life is not easy and all love stories dont always have a happily ever after.

The bell for lunch rings.I jump up from my chair and procced to the canteen to sit with my friends.They flash thier teeth at me and laugh.I sit down calmly and chewing an apple when i feel someone's prescence beside me.I turn my head and see Tobias.He grins at me.'What are you doing here Four?'Lynn and i shout in unison at Tobias.He fake pouts .'Hey guys,i wanted to say sorry for bullying you guys.I know you wont forgive me cus word dont change a thing but i want to say i am really very sorry for my mistakes and i want make up to you guys for bullying you'

Christina raises her eyebrow'how do we know for real you are sorry?' she asks.

'I will do anything you guys say to prove it, then will you forgive me?'Tobias asks innocently.

I look at christina.She whispers something in my ears.I quickly light up at her thoughts and chuckle.

I see Four looking curiously at us.

'Me and Christina thought that you should be our servant for a week infront of the whole school' i tell him smirking.

Tobias looks angry for a second than calms down.'Deal' he say

I smirk at him more.

Page break ...

Four pov

I was fuming when she said i had to be thier servant.I want to finish my dare.People may think i am stupid for doing this for a dare.But I am not doing this for the dare.I am doing this for tris.

I want to BREAK HER

SHATTER HER

CRUSH HER

For looking like Bea...the same fire in her eyes.Fearless.And for making me her servant i will make sure i crush her infront of the whole school.Deep inside i do feel guilty.But i shake it off.

I start being her servant from today.I groan in frustration.'Four' i know that annoying voice anywhere.Tris

I head towards her.She smirks at me.I playfully glare.Carry my books for me and follow me to my locker.I let out a sound of frustration and carry her books and follow her.She sticks tongue out at me for no damn reason.

Actually she kind of looks cute.wait did i just say that.No tobias i say myself.

She asks me arrange her books in the locker neatly and and i glare at her again.All the shit things i have to do for the sake of the dare.

l arrange her books neatly for her and she smiles at me.And i head back to my next class.I dont care if i am late.pls what could the teacher possibly do.

 **Hello initiates...did u like the chapters so far?i will make i dont rush the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris pov

It has been two days since Four started being our servant.I had admit he seems really sincere about making up to us.He has been doing the stuff we ask him to do without fail.But somethings OFF.Why would Tobias even need our forgiveness.I cant be bothered about that anyway.

Maybe i should consider my choices with him.I could tell him i am his Bea if he continues being nice like this.I may hate Four to the very core.But i love Tobias to the moon.The fact is that Tobias changed to Four.He told me he only loved me but now...

He changes girlfriends like changing hair style everymonth.And it breaks my heart to see him like that.Even if i managed change him back into Tobias.He would definitely not fall for a ugly scrawny girl like me.

I quickly reach for my diary and add 'Change Four back into Tobias' in my bucket list.I know it is unneccessery for me when i should be minding my own business.Before i die,rather make an positive impact in someone's life than just my life.I will die peacefully then.

 **AND I would like that someone to be Tobias** I smile while i look through the pages of my diary.Its filled with polaroids and old entries since i was with Tobias.I lay on my bed and let sleep engulf me.

Four POV

I see a tiny blonde headed figure heading towards the classroom.I run towards her and hug her from the back.She turns around and raises her eyebrow at me.This is my perfect chance.

'Hey Tris!well i saw there is a carnival held near my house.i wondered if you wanted to go with me.As friends of course!'

She nods her head enthusiastically.

'See at 5,then' I wink at her

She bites her lip and turns a shade of pink.

God why is she turning me on.

wait no stop Four.You know better than this.

You cant fall for anyone other than Bea.

I have been dreaming of marrying Bea and having kids with her since young.I know i will find her by hook or by crook.She is my future wife.She is my future.

She is the love of my life

 **I will make sure i will find Bea**.

This is my chance to make Tris fall for me.My plan is going perfectly.She really is hard to break.But i will shatter her.

Tris pov

Shit shit shit.Its going to be 5.00.I quick put on a pair of Jean and a tank top.I let down my dirty blonde hair and run out of the house.

I told him i will meet him near school.I walk to school and see he is waiting for me in his black porshe car.He is wearing a black shirt and Jeans.I could see his well defined muscles even from far away.I grin at him and he returns it.He open the door for me and i sit down in his car.

'Did i make you wait too long?'i ask

'nope' he replies popping the p

My heart pendant chain is always well hidden in my shirt.I make sure i dont flash it so he doesnt catch it that i am his beatrice prior.

we arrive at the carnival in 10 mins.Tobias gets out and opens the car door for me.I smile at him and get down from the car.

He takes my hand and drags me to a 'haunted house.The moment he touched my hand i felt electricity sparking at the part he touched.

I know i am not supposed to feel anything for Tobias.But i just cant help it.I did love him and i still do.But i know we cant be in love.We are not meant to be together.He deserves someone better than me and importantly... **i dont want to hurt him when i die**.

Suddenly,the atmosphere feels cold.I look around and realise we have just entered the haunted house.I grip Tobias's hands tightly.

Strange noises scare the shit outta of me.we step out of the haunted house at last.I realise by now i am hugging Tobias tightly.I blush and step away from him.He smiles at me too.Then he does something,he steps closer and i swear we are breathing the same air.His lips are only an inch away from mine.I quickly step back afraid of what might happen.

I see hurt behind his eyes.I try to brighten his mood by pointing at a cotton candy shop.I grab Four's hand and walk toward the cotton candy booth.I order two for us and start devouring and melting into the amazing taste of cotton candy.It gets all over my hair and Four starts laughing me.I grin at him madly.

This man here is making me go nuts because of him.I feel like i am in heaven when i am with him.

The sun goes down.Four offers to drop me at my house.I hesitate and suggest that I walk myself home and he nods.I feel disappointed that he did not protest to drop me home.I know he does not have feelings for me.Who would anyways.I walk down the silent road recollecting my thoughts.

I feel so happy with him

I know i like him but i can't have that...he deserves a better girl.I am gonna die anyways.I am useless.I grab my chain tightly thinking if i could never have a life that i imagined with Tobias.He is no longer my Tobias.He is going to be someone elses.It pains my heart thinking of it.

Thinking of another girl with him kills me.I am the most unluckiest girl in the world.

But i know that i will make sure i change Four into Tobias.And i am gonna makesure i do it by hook or by crook.Even if my heart breaks in the process.

Tobias has a life ahead of him.He just does not appreciate life and see it true meaning.He does not know how it feels like to know you can't enjoy life like every other kid.

And i will make sure i change that.

 **I TRIS PRIOR,VOW** **TO CHANGE FOUR INTO TOBIAS.**

Four pov

My plan is working perfectly.I will take this slow and steady.Tris will fall for me and I will crush her.She is already falling for me.But i do feel something with her.But my heart is only for Bea and hers is only mine.If there is such thing called true love in the world.we will find our way to each other.I wonder how beautiful she looks right now.I dont care if Bea is ugly or not,she will always be beautiful in my eyes.I clutch my chain tightly.No one knows i wear chain,They never noticed and i hope they dont.

 **Hey there initiates,luv you all...My exams are coming up so i will take time to update so have faithe.I would never abandon this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**so hey guys.Here is a new chapter...and thank you so much for your support.Hope u like this story.** Tris pov

I lay on my bed and smile to myself.Four... isn't he just handsome.Tobias eaton.The most beautiful creation of a guy.I wish i could marry him and have a family.But death loves me,thats why it decided to take me sooner.

I can feel my death is coming.

And i hope to tell Tobias that I am his Bea before i die.

Maybe we can be friends at least...

I am waiting for the perfect moment to tell Him.

 **1 week later**

Four smiles at me and i wave at him.Today is the day his services of being a servant ends and we officially forgive him.Tobias comes to sit beside me and i move to leave a space for him.My days have been great so far.

'Four...can I ask you something?'

'yeah go ahead' he replies

'I was wondering...Have ever fell in love.I know you had lots of girlfriends but have you ever loved any girl truly?'

I ask him hesitantly.

He looks at me and smiles

'I have and I still love her.She is the most beautiful being on this planet...I left her when i was young but i love her to the moon and back...and i still will. **She is my true love.** '

'Whats her name?'Christina chirps

'Beatrice Prior' and thats it.My world stops.I feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes.But i hold them back.He still loves me dearly.He loves Beatrice and that means he still loves me.My Tobias loves me.All these years he had only loved me.I feel so happy that I could fly.Maybe If i did not have cancer.Tobias and I could get together.We could start a relationship,get married and have Kids.Mine and Tobias's babies.They would have blue eyes like him and dark straight brown hair like him.

We could be a small happy family.I feel reality dragging me in.I know that will not happen and it crushes me.I cant be with the guy I love.God why is love so painful.

I have to tell Tobias one day that i am Beatrice and ask him to move on.I wont tell him about my cancer of course.He would be heart broken.I get up from my table and walk towards the girls toilet.I start pouring out my feeling by crying.My head aches from thinking about all these things.What did i do wrong in my life to suffer like this.Why cant I live like a normal teenager.

I sit down at the corner of the toilet and i continue crying.Thats when i see a slim brown girl approach me.Christina.

'Whats wrong darling...why are you crying..You can tell me anything Tris.Please tris ...i really want to help you and i know you are hiding something...I promise i will be careful about your issues,so please tell me whats bothering you...'

i wipe my tears away

'Chris...why dont we talk about this at my house...this is not the place.I trust you.' I say truthfully

I am going to have to tell her.I need help desperately.

After school, Christina follows me home.I lead her to my room and gesture her to sit down on my chair.

'Christina I will tell you everything but promise me.That you would guard this secret with your life and not even tell this to Will or your parents.It is that private...get it?' i ask her

'Pinky promise Tris.You can trust me.' she smiles

I take a deep breath and blurt out every single information from Four to my cancer.

Christina starts tearing and hugs me.I see pity in her eyes.I hate it,Thats why i dont tell anyone about myself.They always pity me.

'Oh tris,I am so sorry...i cant believe you have to go through this...You will make it okay...I believe in you and I will help..But Tris please take my advice,and tell Four its you before its too late.Please Tris.' She sniffs

I smile at her innocently.'When the time comes Christina ...i will'

Page break...page break...page Break

Its going to be my bedtime soon.I take out my diary and look through my bucket list in my diary.I know i would never be able to complete them.I put my book down in that thought.I pick up my phone and spot a message from Tobias.

F: **Hey want to hang out together tmrw?** T: **Sure why not...but where?** F: **The Beach?you okay with that** T: **Sure..i will meet you after school and we go together ...ok?** F: **Ok** Four pov

Yessss.She said yes...I am so happy.My plan is working perfectly.Tris is pathetic.She might be hard to break at the start but she seems like an easy target.Dont know whats with the guys saying...she is hard to get...mhhhhmmm I wonder why she is easy for me.

Its been an year.I have been constantly contacting Fernando but he never picked up.I always contacted Fernando to ask details about Bea but he did not even answer my calls once this whole year.

I try again...I pick my phone and dial his number.

After a few dials ,he astoundingly picks up

'Yo four whats up'

'Dude why the Fuck did you not answer my calls for an year.You freaking ass whole..!!'I yell at him over the phone.

'Calm your tits Four...My phone got confiscated for one whole year by my wonderful parents thats why'

'I did not call you for your nonsense...Now tell me about Bea.How is she?Is she fine?'

'Sorry dude,that Bea girl moved away to Chicago last year.I dont know what happened to her'

'WHAT ...CHICAGO...SHE IS HERE ...NEAR ME' i stutter.

i hang up on him.

Bea.My Bea is here.My love is here.We can be together finally.If i find her.I know i will change for the better.I am ready to do anything for her.We can be together at last.I can imagine myself...Kissing her as she holds our daughter in her tiny hands after returning from work.Life would be perfect.She is my happily ever after.My ride or die.My one true love.Beatrice prior.I will find you.

But i am afraid that she might spot me with Tris.I have to finish my matters with Tris faster than ever.

Time flies fast doesn't it?

Its time I meet Tris to hang out in the Beach.I really don't want to but I have no choice.I have to admit that she is a unique and nice girl.But she is nowhere near my Bea and that does not stop me from crushing her.

'Hey Four'She waves

I wave back...I find Nita eyeing me seductively ...I control my urge to kiss her.

I immediately grab Tris's wrist and lead her out of school fast so I can escape my urge to taste Nita with my lips.

'whats that for?'She asks

'nothing'I chew my cheeks.

I lead her into my car.She follows without saying a word.After few minutes,She finally breaks the silence.'Hey Four,Do you like Bea that much?'

Emotions flow in when tris says that name.I dont know why i feel like sharing so much with her.I never even shared so much about my personal life with Zeke.But with Tris,It feels familiar and natural...like i've done this before.

'I love Bea to the moon and back Tris...I will wait for her no matter how long it takes..'i pour my feeling out.

'Hey Tris'

'mhmm'

'I know it sounds stupid but will you be my girlfriend?I love Bea but at the same time i do have feelings for you...I will always love Bea but bea might have moved on so i think its right that i move on too' I lie

I will never move on from Bea.This is all for sake of my dare.Even if Bea moved on from me i will always wait for her.Bea belongs to me.She is mine and only mine.

'Yes.I think i would like that'She replies

But there is a tinge of sadness in her tone.It feels like she would drift away.Honestly i have to admit i do feel something for Tris.She is just different but i cant have that.I could never cheat on Bea.My love would only be for Bea.

TRIS POV

As soon as he asked me.I wanted to jump in happiness but also curl into a ball and cry.I could have said no.But this is my chance.I cant be with him forever.I know what is coming.I know he will break my heart for another girl because to him i am not Bea.He will keep on playing with girls until he finds Bea.And i know i am one of his play toy now.I can see it in his eyes.He is not sincere.But i want to change him.Cus Bea is never coming back.She is dead.Only Tris is alive and she is gonna die too.I need to change Tobias into a better person.He needs to love another girl truly rather than just playing with a girl's feelings.He may think i am a slut for saying okay like any girl would to be his girlfriend.But i need to be close enough with him to change him.

And _most importantly,I get be with Tobias like how i imagined.It might be a short time but Tobias will be my boyfriend for that short while.i am doing this for my short lived happiness as well.This is for myself,then i will leave planet earth peacefully.I will leave my **Tobias** in the hands of another girl._

 **Hey guys i was literally crying when i wrote this.Yes my exams are gonna start but i cant help but write this.FourTris forever and ever.I will make sure i go slow in this as i dont want to make it look like i rushed.**


	7. Chapter 7

TRIS POV

We finally arrive at beach.Four parks his car and opens the door for me.I get out and close the door.He holds my hands for god knows how long and i look away to hide my blushing face.

Tobias is so strong and Tall.His muscles are well defined and i could look at them forever.I move closer to him and hug him.He smells like sweat and soap.I feel safe inside Tobias's strong arms,like i would never die and he would protect me from the dangers of the world.

I keep on admiring his beautiful sun-kissed skin.I blush when i realise that i have been staring at him too long and he had been staring right back at me.

He takes my hand and leads me to the shore.I stand there feeling the waters gush to my feet.Its just Tobias Eaton and Beatrice prior alone at the beach holding hands innocently not knowing what awaits them.I wish i could freeze time.

It reminds me of the old times when we were kids.Tobias was an innocent kid and so was Beatrice but now their lives are just messed up.But even when it is messed up they found their selves to each other.Its the beauty of love.

I will always love Tobias and I love him enough to give him up so he could lead a better life.I lay my head on Four's shoulder

and life just seems peaceful.With Tobias,i feel i am capable of anything.

'Four...'

'yes?' he says

'promise me you will remember this moment with me'

'I promise...Tris'he replies

I wish he really means it...i mean he is Four after all.

After hours of comfortable silence with Tobias.We decide to leave.I give Tobias a peck on the cheek and get into his car.He smiles at me and drives me to the school.Its dark but i told him to drop me off at the school so he would not know my house.I mouth a thank you to him and walk home alone enjoying the darkness and the starry night.

Four POV

I suddenly feel her head on my shoulder.It feels so different.I have never felt so calm like this with another girl other than Bea.I feel so relaxed.Tris seems so fragile and at the same time strong.I feel the need to protect her.I dont know why.I feel like staying like this for a thousand years.Tris is certainly different.I know i am falling for her.I feel so strong beside her.It feels like she is my angel.But i am Four eaton.I am only for Bea.I have to stop feeling something for Tris.But i can feel something for her for a while right.It cant hurt much.Then when i find Bea,I will just ditch her.That must be enough to shatter her.

Tris Pov

I think of an idea to change Four into Tobias.Tomorrow is my visit to the orphanage.I grew up there.Then my parents,Andrew and Natalie adopted me.I was adopted in chicago orphanage and moved when my new parents brought me to Arizona as a kid and thats how i met Tobias Eaton.My childhood love.Not even Tobias knew i was adopted.I was not comfortable telling any one i was an orphan once.I will bring Four there tmrw.May be then, his heart might melt a bit at the sight of the orphans.I wonder if aunty Johanna still works there.She was very fond of me when i grew up there.she worked there as the nanny for the kids.

I call Four to ask him

'Hey Four ,do you want to go out with me to a place tmrw after school.We can walk there...its very near?' i ask him

'Well sure why not..babe' he replies.I cringe at him calling me babe.Its just wierd.

'And Four...dont **ever** call me that!' I snap at him.

I hear him chuckle and i end my call.

I smile at the thought of his chuckle.Its just so innocent.Now tmrw is a very big day.

PAGE BREAK...PAGE BREAK... PAGE BREAK

Tris Pov

I see Four flirting with Nita near the lockers.I feel my biles rising.I control myself and walk calmly towards Four.I raise my eyebrows at him.He looks at me confused and smirks at me.I grab Four's arms and lead him out of the school.

'Four we will be walking to the place okay...' I interwine my fingers with his and walk slowly towards the orphanage.He does not say anything so i enjoy the breeze while walking.

After a few minutes of walking,We stop right outside the orphanage.Four has confusion written all over his face.I smirk at him.

'Why are we at an Orphanage Tris?'He questions.

'Four...I will tell you something but promise me you will not tell this to anyone okay?'

'Yeah...yeah...now tell me why u brought me here?' he asks impatiently.

'This is where I grew up Four...I was adopted and I wanted to visit my orphanage for a long time...now i finally have the chance' I say

He looks at me.Emotionless,I dont know if he even feels something for a scrawny girl like me.But I know Tobias is somewhere in there.He is just hiding and i will make sure i will bring him out.

We enter in the orphanage.Its so quiet and dirty.But its is filled with clingy plants like a tiny forest.

The moment we are inside...I spot toys. They are so old but the kids here still play with them.In the heart of the orphanage,its filled with the laughter of orphans.Aged from 3 to 16.These innocent kids have seen so much in their lives.No one wanted them.I was lucky enough to be adopted.And I am blessed.I feel Four's presence behind me.

I see an skinny brown lady at the corner ...tending one of the kids in bed.She seem so fragile like she might break at any moment.Its her,Johanna reyes. My heart feels warm.Seeing someone you love after so many years ...just brings out the joy in you.

I walk towards her and place my hands on her shoulders.She looks at me,a slow smile creeps up on her face.I return that smile without a thought.She jumps and hugs me tightly.I hug her back.She still smells the same after so many years.

'Beatrice how are you?I missed you child!How are you doing?' she cries out.

'Sshhhsh!dont call me that...call me Tris'I whisper to her with a smile.

She nodds her head.

'I am doing great..Aunty Johanna and I missed you so much too.But i have something to tell you'

Her smile vanishes

'I have cancer...Its serious and I dont have much time...but other than that I am okay!' i say sadly.

She looks at me her eyes clouded with emotions.

She hugs me again only this time.We stand there hugging each other for god knows how long.

'So who's that handsome guy there?'

'Oh thats my boyfriend.Four eaton'

I laugh out

We start chatting about how our lives have changed while Four who sat metres away yawned in boredom.

i took that chance to tell him to play with the kids.He stared at me and dragged his feet to a kid who was 5 years old.I smiled in victory.

'Johanna!Me and Four are volunteering to come here after school to help out.Please write our names down' I tell her

but she looks at me sadly.

'Thats great Tris but the owner of the orphanage seemed to have given up on us.The government wants us to pay money to continue but the owner have given up and now we would be closing down soon in a year.And we dont have anywhere to go.What am I going to do to help these kids?' She cries out loud.

'Oh dont worry Johanna!I **will** find a way okay.This was my home as well.I will do something about it!'I tell her to encourage her.

Honestly i dont know what i can do.May be I can ask Four to help out.After all he is rich.I walk toward him,a smile creeps up on my face when i see him smiling and tickling that 5 year old kid.They seem to be friends now.

'Hi,May I know your name sweetie?' I say awkwardly

'Edward' He replies.

'Hi Edward,the name's Tris' I yell laughing while teaching him to Brofist.

'He seems to like you' Four says.

'Yeah' I say admiring Edward who is now giggling.

'Four,I may or may not have told Johanna that we will be volunteering to help out here everyday' I say hesistantly.

'WHAT!SINCE WHEN DID I SAY I WANTED TO VOLUNTEER!!!' He bursts in anger.

Afraid of him,I take a step back.I have never seen this side of Tobias.He calms down quickly and agrees to my decision.I look up at him.Why did he agree to me easily.Whats wrong with him?Is he planning something?

 **So yay chapter 7..hope u enjoyed...brofist**

...Dont worry... **Four will realise his feelings for tris but he will not admit it until he gets to know she is Bea...so get ready your tissues.** haha


	8. Chapter 8

So yay here is an update for all of u amazing ppl out there

 **FOUR POV**

'Class please turn to chapter 6 of your textbook!!' Ms Tori's voice booms.

She is a very strict but nice teacher.But i cant be bothered.Why flip the text book when you never even bring one to school.I lay my head on the table.Tris's face flash before my eyes.How she feared me yesterday for bursting out in anger. It Reminds me of marcus.It reminds me of my childhood.It reminds me of Bea.

I don't know why i am suddenly attracted to her.I have no choice to break her either.I am clueless on what I want.But right now,I think shld enjoying my relationship with her.But the great and legendary Four is terrified of where this might lead.When i am with her,I cant even control myself.Its like being in heaven with her.I feel complete with her.I know i shouldn't be feeling this but i better stop before its too late.

The school bell rings.I get up and kick the chair.The moment i walk out,i feel a hand on my chest.Nita purrs seductively.I lick my lips trying to control my urge for her.

I quickly drag her into the supply closet and shut the door.I grab her waist and crash my lips onto her.She moans to my touch.Nita releases me only after 15 minutes. I rush out of the closet and head towards my locker.I see Tris leaning against my locker and smiling at me.Her smile make my heart melt.Nita shoves past me and winks at me.I wink back at her.Gonna have hell of time tonight with her.

Tris's smile slowly falters when she saw me winking at Nita.She opens her mouth to say something but i crash my lips against her's to cut her off.It does not feel like Nita's or molly's or any other girl's lips.It feels soft and fragile like i am finally wanted for being me.Tobias.I could stay like this for a thousand years.Time has stopped for me now.I cup her face with my hands.Her skins feels like rose petals.So soft yet so beautiful.Her eyes were breathtaking.There is a fire burning bright in them.I rest my forehead onto hers.This has to last forever. _I feel special and loved for the first time._

I snap back to reality.NO ONES GONNA LOVE U TOBIAS..SHE WILL LEAVE YOU ONCE SHE KNOWS THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU ...the voice in the back of my head say.

'Four,we have go to the orphanage today remember?we volunteered...'Tris trails off

'Yeah okay.Follow me , we will go together'

'Kay'

In the corner of my eye,i could see the blondie's prescence following me.I smile at her beside me.She looks small and cute. _Just like Bea._

3 hours later...

yeah we have been working for like freaking 3 hours.But for some reason i love this orphanage.And Me and Tris love these kids here...especially Edward.He is very fond of us.The moment he saw me and tris he started squealing like a girl.I feel like Tobias in this place, not like Four.I feel myself,I don't have to pretend to be some cool guy i am not.For that,I really have to thank tris.I turn my head to see her.She is amazing.She is singing a lullaby and rocking a one year old baby back to sleep.Her voice feels like an angel singing.Her eyes filled with pure love when singing to the baby. **Tris loves babies.** She will make a great mom.This is what i call heaven.

I look at the time and it getting late.I should drop Tris at home ...which i still don't know where it is since she keeps on getting me to drop her near the school.One things for sure,she does not trust me yet.

Page break page break...

Tris pov

Tobias dropped me near my house today.I feel so down today.I roll on to my bed to make myself comfortable.

I quickly call Christina...

 **T** Hey chris...

 **C:** What wrong Tris,You sound like you are crying

 **T:** Thats cus i am crying idiot!!!

 **C:** Chilll...whats wrong darling?what happened.

 **T:** Its Four...I saw him with Nita today.They went to the supply closet together and...and..i...i ...can't take it. .She even winked at him...H-his lips were swollen and his hair was messy when they came out.ITS JUST PAINFUL CHRISTINA..HOW AM I GONNA DO THIS?HOW AM I GONNA CHANGE HIM

 **C:** WTF TRIS!!!!THAT FOUR IS GONNA SO GET IT FROM ME!!! dont worry Tris...i promise we will take revenge.I DONT CARE IF THAT FOUR OR TOBIAS WHATEVER SHIT HIS NAME IS CHANGES OR NOT BUT U WOMAN LIVE YOUR LIFE AND STOP WORRYING ABOUT HIM.TIME IS PRECIOUS AND YOU KNOW WHY TRIS...pls tris listen to me.You can try but i dont know about your love for him.You might be his childhood friend and he may not

know it but that does not mean he can treat u like that.Any guy who ignores you is an idiot and if he does not see the beauty in you he is an idiot.

 **T:** thanks chris...i..i ...f...feel so much better..i w-will see you tmrw.

I cut the call crying.Why is love complicated.Its like my heart is cracking.I am Tris prior and I will remain strong. **i will not fall for tobias.** _I will only be his guide in his life.I am only a friend.Nothing else and i shall not let him get to me._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!!!thank u for your support and here is a lovely chap for you all**..

Tris pov

Its been 3 months since i came to this school.2 months and 22 days since i started dating Four.We have been together now.But life never is perfect right.Here comes the bad part. **Four.** He is most of the times with Nita.Cheating on me.Christina almost punched Four but i stopped her.Four thinks i don't know about him and Nita fucking each other every single night.

I know.

i cried too many times.Its been a long time since i had a sleep without a nightmare.I could have shouted at him,yelled at him.But whats the point.I know i can't change him when it comes to issues about girls.I did not kick him in the groins because he did change at something.He became more fond of the kids at the Orphanage.Especially edward.Its like edward means everything to him other than Bea which **was** me.We still work at the orphanage for free.I finally taught him to love someone.

In a way,i think i fulfilled one of my wish.Change Four into Tobias.He was Tobias when at the Orphanage and Four when in School.I may not have fulfilled my wish entirely but i did a okay job.

Four is always with Nita.Banging on her in the corner.Kissing her and making intimate noises at the supply closet.They think i dont know.But i know.Its excruciating like my heart just got torn out.I thought i can be happy with him for a short while.But i did not even get a short while.I am just the unluckiest girl on planet earth.The truth hurts.Tobias eaton was never meant for me.He was maybe meant for Nita.Maybe Four loves her.Maybe all he said about Bea was a lie.Four eaton or shall i say Tobias eaton loves Nita.I want to jump down a building now.I feel a lump at my throat. **TOBIAS LOVES NITA.** I am crying right now.I dont know what to do.My soul is crushed.Tris prior - _once_ loved by Tobias but now thrown away into the rubbish by the same Tobias.Maybe i have to accept that he actually found the girl for him.He will finally be happy then.I should be happy for him then and not be in his path.I am a burden for everyone anyways.I clutch my heart pendant tighter.Its not mine anymore...it should be Nita's.The pendant should not say TT anymore It should be TN...I should hand it to him and tell him to change it.

I enter the school and walk towards my first class.Today is the last day of school for me.Its been 3 months and i am finally quitting school.All these problems will finally end today then.I try to smile when i see christina.

'Hey gurl!Today is your last day right!!I am gonna make this the best day possible so WE ARE ATTENDING A PARTY TONIGHT!!!'

'WHAT!'

'YEAH TRIS!!!you are coming and i am not taking no for an answer...and tris be who you are Tris...i will come and visit you every single day after school!I promise'

I smile at her.She is the best thing that happened to me in all these years.I have one true friend.I hug her.Christina and i proceed to our class as Will joins in.This time christina sits with Will and I sit with Peter.I have to say he is nice friend.We don't hang out often but that does not mean he is not my boy best friend.We have always told each other everything over these months except about my cancer..which peter eventually found out when me and christina were talking.

Peter and I start walking when i see _four_ approach me.He pulls me into him and tries to kiss me.But i pull back.It seems so wrong.His body is touched by that Bitch Nita.His touch,his body all belongs to her now.I am disgusted to touch him suddenly.Maybe i lost my love for him.He is Nita's now ...not mine.

He looks at me eyes filled with confusion.I run.I dont want to deal with this nonsense anymore.Its not worth my time.Peter catches up with me.

'Tris are you okay?'

i shake my head

'i am gonna leave you alone now...if you need me just text me okay..i'll be there the next second' He leaves

I am thankful he left.I need time for my self.I sit down on a bench and close my eyes trying to recollect my thoughts.

Four pov

I know i am an idiot.Tris,she is the most beautiful thing in the world.I cheated on her with Nita almost everysingle day.I dont love Nita.In fact i hate her.I only love her body.But Nita is good distraction from Tris.I love Tris and i know i am an idiot.But i have to be loyal to Bea and not love anyone else.This is cracking my heart.I love Bea more than Tris...thats no doubt but i love tris too.

I know she knows about me cheating.Thats why she pulled back from me earlier.But she did not say anything about it or shout at me.WHY?

why is she not angry at me for cheating on her?

she is hiding something.I know there is more to it.I am not an idiot.Well today is the party.Its in my house i gotta prepare and make sure max and hana don't find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**kay...so here is an update..** **Hope u all like it cus seriously ...i'm tryin my best and thank u all for the support.**

Tris pov

Its gonna be evening soon.And i dont have a freaking dress to wear.I mean seriously come on.I actually dont give a shit about dresses.There is a knock on my bedroom door.

Who else is gonna be here at this time of the day.Ofcourse its gonna be Christina.She grins at me while i open the door.Expected ...i say to myself.She barges in the room looking beautiful even though she annoys the shit outta me.She looks gorgeous in her red sleevless dress that flows to her knees and hugs her tight.'My lady,shall i say you look simply astounding today' i chirp in my british accent.It sucks...but anyone here in the room other than christina and me-No.so who gives a shit...exactly no one.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! WHERE THE SHIT IS YOUR FUCKING DRESS TRIS PRIOR!'

'Uh...uh i just basically dont have a dress'

'Holy shit Tris!!can you hear yourself... the party is in a few minutes and you dont have a dress!!'

'WHAT THE HECK AM I GONNA DO WITH YOU!!!'

'Don't worry gurls...Super Caleb is here!'

Caleb jumps out of nowhere.Anger boils through my veins.Was he outside my room the whole time?How dare does this IDOIT have the audacity to eavesdrop on me!

I grab him and punch him in the stomach.He is actually strong but he pretends to groan in pain and fall onto the floor dramatically.Contaminating my floor with his butt.

He drags me out of the room suddenly and bring me to our mom's closet.He rummages through the closet and pulls out a dress.I know what dress that is.It is the dress that my mom wore when she met my dad.It meant alot to her as dad meant alot to her.'Mom kept this for you Bea...she told me to hand it to you.You would look beautiful my lovely sis and i mean it' He smiles with sincererity.I return that smile without hesitation and hugged him.'Thanks'I mouth to him and he nodds.He is the best brother ever and i will always love Caleb.

I put on the dress and look through the mirror.It isn't like any dress.It is a black strapless amazing dress that floats down to the ground.The dress hugs me tight until my waist and flows down freely covering my feet.It is the colour of the night sky with sparkly and glimmery gems surrounding my waist.Its material is a rich fabric that slips to my touch.It is a masterpiece.My mom probably met my dad at a ball or something as this dress is so fancy.

Christina does my makeup and i make sure she does not put too much makeup on my face if not i will literally kill her with my bare hands.I stand infront of the mirror and the reflected image is not of a scrawny little girl about to die.It is of a beautiful young lady with curled wavy blonde hair cascading down with her eyes standing out like the stormy blue sea winged with eyeliner that brightens her beauty.Her black dress matching that of the dark velvety sky and today its her turn to shine as the star in the night sky.That is me.Tris prior looking beautiful for the first time.

'HOLY SHIT TRIS! _you look breathtaking sweetie'_ Christina grins.

PAGE FUCKING BREAK...

I step into the house only to hear some wierd music blasting.Why the heck are parties like these nowdays.Christina drags me in and guess who i saw.Ha...Four and Nita practically making out in the corner.My heartbreaks at that sight but i shall not let him get to me.Today i shall be happy instead of worrying about these shits.A tall muscular figure approaches me.He comes closer and i realise who it is.Zeke,the huge jerk.

"Hey there gorgeous!Came to eaton's party heh..." He flirts.

"No...Came to kick your non existent dick!"

I glare at him.

"You know...I actually like you..like real like like you,not as friends but maybe

more than that" Zeke scratched the back of his neck.

I look at him in shock.Zeke can't like me.Why does he like me.

"I know what you are thinking Tris.You are Four's girlfriend and all that but he is cheating on you Tris and his love for you is fake but i actually really like you and my love for you is real Tris...Think abt it Tris" He falters.

What!how can he like me.No...this is not supposed to happen.

"Zeke look i am dont see you that way and for your info...i know four is cheating on me and that he does not like me...i am gonna breakup with him today but please i would appreciate if you guide him to live a better way instead of fooling girls...u know what i mean"

"oh...ok "

we stand there staring at each other awkwardly.He walks off in the opposite direction.

I walk toward the backyard and settle there to escape from all these abomination happening to me.

I stare at the sky.Huh finally at peace...

Zeke pov

I like Tris as in really like Tris.The moment she entered the school on the first day.My eyes only followed her.She is certainly unique.But my friend Four here.The school's most wanted.The hottie is a threat.I dont want him to steal my Tris.The only girl i like.Thats exactly why i made him do the dare.To stick with her for awhile and break her heart so Tris would hate him.

Now my plan's going accordingly.Even though Tris just said she does not like me...No she would fall in love with me sooner or later.I will make sure she will and my job just got easier as Four is soon gonna be out my league.I know he is my best bud but can't i get a girl i like for once.Every girl i like ends up swooning over that idiot.

Tris Pov

I sit there staring at sky.How long am I gonna run away?i dont know.Love is so complicated.I get up and walk inside the house where the party is going on.Basically the area that is fucked up.Where the heck is Christina...Gosh that girl just left me alone.The house is full of wasted people.Most are drunk.I search for christina desperately so i can get out of this shitty place.Seriously what kind of party is this.I see a room and that is the only room i haven't searched.I open the door slightly to see if anyone's inside and what i see kills me.My vision is blurry.I feel tears threatening to fall.This time i let my vulnerability show.I let my tears fall.TOBIAS EATON is literally half naked on top of a nude Nita...Fucking her.I have only seen them kissing but now i have seen the full picture that kills me.

" _TOBIAS"_ i gasp.His head shoots right up and focuses on to me. _I run as fast as my legs could carry me...lifting my gown._ I hear muffled voices from behind.Its his.He's running after me.I can't take it.I dont know where i am going but i run out of the huge house and into the streets.And then...i think i stop.I collapse onto the floor and cry.Tobias and Nita.No one is meant to be with me.I am Tris Prior the lonely girl no one gives a shit about.I wish it was Beatrice prior and Tobias eaton.Something that will never happen.I clutch my chain.I do something that i have never done before.I pull the chain off my neck making it slit my neck.My neck starts bleeding slightly but too much.I moan in pain as the crimson blood oozes down and take a last look at the chain.Its just half of the heart pendant with a letter 'T'.It has been a half pendant for 8 years and it will remain half till i die cus Tobias will not complete the half.I bet he threw his chain with a half heart pendant.He said its for the girl he loved most and gave it to me when young.But now Nita is the one he loves.That pathetic slut who likes to show off her boobs.

I hold the chain tightly in my hand and walk back to where the house was.Eaton's house.I am returning there for a reason and trust me i am no idiot.Right now i am on fire.I walk pushing through drunken bastards who dont know what the shit is going on.Then i find her. **Nita.**

I strut my way towards her and frown at her.She glares daggers at me.

"What do you want Bitch!"

"look Nita do you like Four as in really like Four?" I ask calmly

She looks confused and shocked.

"Why do you care if i like him or not and why should i tell you?" She raises her voice.

"I can give you something.And only i can cus it is something precious only Four knows and i believe it should belong to you now since Four seems to like you" I say patiently.Her eyes softens.

"Why are you so nice to me?I've been so mean to you and why are you still nice to me.And thanks for telling me Four likes me.Maybe i was wrong about you all the time.. you arent so bad "

I hand the chain to her.Her eyes lights up.

"Nita...this was a gift given to me by a special someone years ago and i've treasured it since and Four would know about this chain but i am not gonna tell you how.I know that the pendant says "T" but i want you to change it to "N" your first letter of the name.Give this to Four and ask him to change it for you as its his duty.I am sure he loves you alot.Please take care of him Nita and he will surely love to see this chain on you" I look down while saying that to hide my glassy eyes.Right now feel like i am on a bed of nails and like fainting.She smiles at me and opens her mouth to say something but i walk out before she can say anything.

I feel like fainting suddenly and an urge to vomit.I run out of Eaton's mansion and call Caleb to pick me up.All i want to do is go home and curl into a ball.Four got what he wanted.To break me.I knew this was coming but i did not want to see it. Even though i knew about this here i am crying. _Tris prior is broken.He won._ _I will not see him anymore in my life.I do not wish to see him.I do not wish to speak to him.Now i will only focus on fulfilling my wishes._


	11. Chapter 11

**so lets continue shall we.It would be great if you guys tell me ideas on how tobias should suffer.and sorry if i took long to update but don't worry my friends.i will make sure i finish this story by hook or by crook.**

Four pov

My poor Tris.She saw me with Nita.The girl who i was supposed to break is now broken.The moment she saw me...i ran after her.But i lost her on the way.

I spot a empty chair and sit on it.I can't believed this happened to me.

Bea

Tris

Nita

all this shit only happens to me.My heart aches.I am in deep shit.something strikes me.She called out my name when saw me.My real name.Tobias Eaton.How does she know my real fucking name.

"Honey !look at what i got!!!!"Nita struts her way to me.

 _No.It can't be.She is holding it in her hand.Its exact same heart pendant.I gave to my Beatrice.No...How the fuck did Nita get this.Maybe My Bea is near somewhere.My beatrice.The only reason i am alive in this world for._

"Nita!who gave u this?"

"Oh sweetie...look at you all concerned about me.Tris gave me this.She said someone gave this chain to her 8 years ago and you would know about it and she asked me to take care of you as well.."

"Do you know how much i love you four.Even Tris understands that so she gave this to me.Honestly ...this chain looks hideous and ugly but if it means so much to you honey...it means so much to me"

Thats it.My world stops.Tris is...tris is my bea.Beatrice is **tris.** No.Tris.i crushed her heart.Beatrice is my soulmate.i believe in it.Now i hurt my own soulmate.And it pains me.She saw everything and she ran off.I am a burden.I swear if Tris does something to herself ..i will kill my self.I need her.I want her.she is like my oxygen.Without her.I will die.I hurt my bea.No, Bea sounds wrong.Its tris.i hurt my Tris.i will never forgive myself.My heart cracks.I drop to the floor and clutch the grass.Tris.tris.tris..its the only name i hear.I can't breathe.my girl.my future wife.i hurt her.Now she thinks i broke her promise and that i don't love her.Thats where she is wrong.I love her more than my life.I love her more than my parents.She is my world.I would do anything for her.Right or wrong even if it means destroying the world.I will try to seek her forgiveness till i die.I would never give up.she would be angry and shattered and i am the reason behind this.I will work hard and make up for this.cus she is the reason my heart is pumping.

All these days tris never scolded me.Now i know why.Cus she knew who i was.She knew i was Tobias Eaton.The guy who loved her.No, _loves her_.I swear i will make her Beatrice Eaton soon.

"Honey!!!whats wrrrooonggg with you?"Nita's ugly voice pierces my ears.

"You know honey.Tris understands the fact that i love you and gave this chain to me.But you are not giving me a proper response."She whines.

Fuck this bitch.

I grab the chain from her hands forcefully.I grab her neck and push her against a tree.She groans in pain and her eyes search mine in fear.

"look Nita.Lets get this straight.I don't love you and i never will cus you are a slut with fake boobs.Basically a whore so shut your damn mouth and strut your way to another guy.I WILL SAY THIS CLEARLY.DON'T FUCKING COME NEAR ME!!!DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

she cries and nods her head.i let her free and push her away.I am angry.Infact furious.How dare does she think that she deserve this chain.Its made for only one girl in this world and that is tris.And to make things more complicated.Tris thinks i like Nita.Yes.i cheated on her but that does not mean i would like a whore where all the boys in this school has seen her rack.I am determined to make up to Tris.Even if it takes a thousand years.I am willing to change for her.

i take a good look at the chain.It has stains of blood.Fear settles in my chest.What the fuck did Tris do?I have to make sure she is okay.There is freaking blood on her chain.Shit!shit!shit!.

I know who knows where i can find Tris.Christina.

 **So hey ... i would really appreciate if u guys gave ideas on how tris can make four suffer.And for info.Tris won't attend school anymore as she has quit and Four is gonna wonder why as he does not that today is her last day and shit.I would continue on the next chapter about this.so how do u think tobias should make up to tris?**


	12. chapter 12

**so lets just say...i am really contented with your support and i thank you for that.** AND I AM REALLY SORRY **FOR TAKING A LONG TIME TO UPDATE SINCE MY GCSE IS THIS YEAR.I AM TRYING TO GRAB AS MUCH TIME AS I CAN.**

FOUR POV

I don't know what is gonna happen right now.I am clueless.The only mission i have in my mind is to find Tris.I need to know that she is okay.My beloved.The only woman i am living for.If something happens to her i swear i will kill myself as i have nothing to live for.I spot Christina laughing her ass off at something that Will told her.I approach her aware of what is gonna happen to me in a few moments I know Christina is going to kill me.

"Christina...I...Do you know where tris is.She kinda saw me fucking Nita and ran away crying.Please CHRIS I NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

Her expression changes.She glares at me.

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD.HOW COULD YOU!!I SWEAR IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER I WILL KILL YOU!"Christina booms.I feel a sharp pain on my cheek only to realise she has slapped me.I step back.She fishes out her phone and calls someone whom i suppose is Tris.I hope tris is okay. After a few moment,Christina looks at me shocked.Then she suddenly changes her composure.

"She is fine Four.You can go now"

"Alright but please tell me her address."

"No and i will never Unless Tris gives me the permission to tell you!"

I flee to my room and lock myself not wanting to piss Christina.

Tris pov

I open my eyes and my head aches like shit.I realise i am in the hospital bed and Caleb and my parents are sitting beside me.Caleb looks relieved and My mom starts smiling as if there is no tomorrow.A memory hits me.

 _flashback_

 _I walk away from the Eaton's mansion tearing.I feel so dizzy.I call Caleb and ask him to fetch me.My vision starts blurring and i can hear a car screech and Caleb shouting at me._

Caleb should have brought me here.The doctor enters my ward and smiles at me.I return it gladly.

"How are Beatrice?"

"I am fine and its Tris"

"Oops sorry its kind of hard to grasp"

"Alright Tris dear...heres the harsh truth.Your time seems to be decreasing and you seem to be getting worser.Honestly i can only pray for you.Fear god alone honey and be brave alright.You may have about 6 months left or lesser.We dont know for sure.You can die anytime,you have to be prepared and i am sorry for being so direct but i have to speak of the truth one day"

My mother cries,while my father supports her.Its breaks my heart to know that they are crying because of me.I just smile at them assuringly that i won't die soon.

Chris pov

When i called Tris, caleb picked up and he told me what happened.But i did not want Four to know that.I don't want him to be near my friend.The only thing that idiot can do is break her heart.I chose not to tell him about Tris and act normal.I plan to visit her after School tomorrow.

Four pov

I stuff my books in my locker and look for Tris.I have not seen her during break at all.I just want to apologise to her.I want to hold her tight.I want to let her know that she is mine.Now i have math class.That is the only class Me and Tris have together.Maybe i can see her there.I desperately run to the class Being there in time for the first time in my life.But i don't see her.I take seat and wait.And wait.But there is no sign of her.My heart beats fast.A million thoughts race through my mind.Why isn't she here?She is always in school?Is it because of me?I will wait for her even if takes my entire life.I want to let her know that i love her and that Nita and i were nothing.After all,i had been waiting for Tris my whole life.

I catch a glimpse of christina.I run to her and pull her forcefully toward me.She moans in pain.

"WHY THE FUCK IS SHE NOT IN SCHOOL?"

"Who?"

"TRIS!"

"I don't know"She shrugs casually.

"OFCOURSE YOU KNOW!DON'T LIE TO ME!IS ANYTHING WRONG WITH HER?"

"Look...like i told you!I don't freaking know !now leave me alone!"She shouts.

I let go of her and she walks away.I need to find Tris.Desperately.I hope she will be there tomorrow.I can just hope.

Time skip- **1 week**

My dear Tris.Where the heck is she.My heart aches.I feel so empty.Fear settles in me that i might not see her again.All i know is that she is the only reason i am alive.The only reason i am going to school.The only reason i am holding on.I want her.I need her.She is mine.I hope she is okay.For one week,I have not slept well.I am not my usual self.I feel dead.I stopped sitting with the popular gang.I decided to sit alone.Only Zeke and Uriah sit with me now.I am trying to change for the better.So when Tris comes back,she can see how much i have changed.Maybe she will start to trust me then.I have hurt her alot and i know Karma will make me payback.But i just hope it does not take my Tris away.Without her i cannot function.She is my love.My future.My happiness.I would be ready to even embrace death for her.


End file.
